Truth and Lies
by DARKSISTERSforevermore
Summary: In this world of truth and lies, which will dominate in the end? In this love septagon...or is it more...who will end up wth Robin? MEGAREAL LIFE CROSSOVER! Includes HP and MANY MORE! (No other cartoons). ARE YOU INSANE! REVIEW YOU FREAKS!


Starfire: ROBIN IS THE **MINE**! 4-EVER!

Raven: No, Star, I'm sorry, but Robin is MINE, FOREVERMORE AND FOR ALL ETERNITY!

Starfire: What is this "forevermore" you speak of? Would you please do the explaining?

Raven: Forevermore means that I shall forever be with Robin, Two love birds united as one…basically it means WE GOT MARRIED!

Starfire: DID NOT! Cuz robin is the MINE! He said so… I think.

Raven: Sorry, Star…but it's the truth. Robin is MINE! He DID have a silly crush on you because I reminded him of dead HERMIONE, but now he is back with me, and YES WE DID GET MARRIED. Maybe you should meditate, Star. Azer…

Kitten: I had a wonderful time, Robby – poo!

Starfire: (to raven) I still do not understand why kitten calls robin "poo."

Robin: I had the best time of my life Kitten. robin starts kissing Kitten but then realizes that Raven and Starfire are watching him and stops

Raven: Robin, how DARE you cheat on me?...Wait….Kitten forced you, right? Okay, well, when will our honeymoon start GLARES at Kitten and Starfire.

Starfire: I guess it is the true, then. You and Raven did get starts to cry married?

Robin: I'm sorry Star but I only feel for you as a little sister. I truly love Raven and we are meant for each other because of a prophecy. We are bound. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Star.

Kitten: You're sorry if you hurt HER feelings? What about MY feelings?

Starfire: What is this prophecy you speak of, Robin? (To raven) We must do the killing of the evil Kitten!

Robin: KITTEN IS INNOCENT! YOU MUST NOT KILL HER!

Raven: If you really love me, you'll kill Kitten YOURSELF!

Robin: NEVER!

Starfire and Raven: KITTEN MUST DIE! jump on Kitten and kill her

Robin: NOOO! KITTEN! cries YOU CAN'T DIE!

Raven: So you don't love me, then…

Hermione: (In a sexy voice) Hey Robin…or should I say…Harry Potter!

Starfire and Raven: KILL HERMIONE! Chase Hermione all across the tower and then they fly to Hogwarts and Ron interferes and forces Hermione to kiss him

Ron: (excited voice) Hermione! Your back! hugs Hermione and starts kissing her again

Robin/Harry: NO **I** LOVE HERMIONE….No, Wait…I LOVE RAVEN….No, I LOVE TERRA…Wait, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I DON'T KNOW **WHO** I LOVE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO LOVE ANYONE!

Terra: (In sexy voice) Hi guys! So, Robin….You love me, huh?

Beast Boy: WHAT ARE WE DOING AT HOGWARTS! And Terra, I thought you loved ME, not Robin!

Terra: I asked Robin if he said that he loved me! You're stupid!

Robin: Um, Beast Boy, to answer your first question, we're at Hogwarts to KILL Voldemort….or is he Trigon? Or is he Slade?

Starfire: What about the Killer Moth, Kitten's father?

Kitten's ghost: (voice full of hatred and bitterness) When I died, my beloved father died too, from a broken heart. You guys are the evilest people alive… except for you, Robby – poo!

Voldemort's Voice: No, Fair Maiden Kitten, **_I_** am the evilest person (wizard) in the world….and Robin… or should I say, Harry…. will be killed! And I will take Raven captive until she fulfills the prophecy which is set in stone. You read me, Kitten dearest?

Raven: Whoever you are, whatever you do, you will NOT make me fulfill the prophecy-I don't need two Trigons. NO ONE will ever make me fulfill the prophecy, for nevermore will it be fulfilled.

Terra: Hey everyone! Why is everyone so angry and sad? Cheer up, guys… I know, let's have a party!

Hermione: No…That was…_You Know Who…_we must defeat him, before he kills Harry.

Terra: No, I don't _know who_, and I also don't know who or what Harry is! And, could _someone_ please tell me what the hell is going on!

Beast Boy: What she said!

Hermione: Umm…Harry is the person you have known as your leader, Robin. And "You Know Who" is "Voldemort", but we never speak his name, as he is evil so.

Terra: I still really don't _know who._ Could you show me him, please?

Starfire: Terra, I think you are being the annoying, just about right now? And this "Voldemort" you speak of, who is he, and how is he so evil? Is he evil like Kitten?

Voldemort: appears No, not like Kitten…Like I'm about to kill all seven of you.

Robin/Harry: You sound just like Slade.

Slade: So Robin… you think my good friend Voldemort sounds just like me. That's a really strong compliment. I think you might want to take it back, if you are smart, that is.

Terra: WHAT IS GOING ON?

Slade: Terra, my apprentice….you are back. Now come little girl, destroy the Titans for real this time.

Voldemort: I shall summon Trigon and the modern axis powers will be complete.

Professor Snape: You can't start it without me.

Robin: Snape! And all along I thought you were GOOD!

Professor Snape: (whispers) _Don't Worry, Kid!_

Voldemort: Oh, my old rival from school, is it?

Professor Snape: Sorry, I don't want to work against you anymore.

Raven: Will everyone be quiet so I can meditate?

Robin: Why don't you useless girls go back to the tower and wait?

Hermione: Even me, Harry? I thought… oh, yeah.

Terra: (Protesting) I'm not useless…HOW DARE YOU CALL ME USELESS...Does that mean I'm FAT? throws a rock at Robin, but it doesn't hit him

Robin: See what I mean! You can't even hit me with a little rock, Terra!

Ron: And you are NOT fat.

Terra: Umm…YES I **AM**!

Raven: I'll use my powers to take us back to the tower.

Robin: Why don't you take Ron back with you guys?

Ron: WHAT! Why ME! I'm not useless, Harry, Come 'on!

Robin: (obviously annoyed) Just GO!

Terra: okay, OKAY!

Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthos

The girls and Ron are back at the tower, accidentally taking Beast Boy with them

Starfire: Friend Raven, can I do the "talking" with you?

Raven: I guess…why?

Starfire: There has to be a "why?" What is this "why" you speak of?

Beast Boy: interrupts by running into the room between the two girls Someone's here, SOMEONE'S HERE!

Enter Lizzie McGuire

Lizzie: Hi guys! Where's MY Robin?

Starfire: Hi new friend: What is your name, what is your favorite color, where are you from, and would you like to be my friend!

Lizzie: Um… Lizzie McGuire, purple, America, and, sure?

Starfire: Wonderful, new friend!

Lizzie: Oh…um…you're hurting me. I can't breathe.

Starfire: let's go of Lizzie Oh… sorry.

Matt McGuire: runs into the tower and into the room Did someone say "Lizzie!" LIZZIE!

Lizzie: in an angry voice Matt, GET OUT OF HERE!

Matt: NEVER, I could get you in to trouble for being here. laughs evilly

Lizzie: GET OUT!

Starfire: Lizzie, what is this "Matt" you speak of and why do you wish for him to do the "getting" of "out?"

Lizzie: Oh, just an evil little twerp!

Starfire: Then should we fry him?

Lizzie: Sure!

Matt: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T FRY ME! I'M INNOCENT!

Gordo: enters the room Lizzie, he's a good kid, don't fry him!

Raven: Get Matt out of here. I don't **do** kids.

Gordo: love hearts in his eyes Will you marry me?

Raven: I don't do love, either. Besides, I'm already married…to MY ROBIN!

Lizzie: Are you a Kate, Raven?

Starfire: Friend Lizzie, what is this "Kate" you speak of?

Lizzie: Oh, just evil. They start hearing Terra snoring on the couch

Raven: I am NOT evil, and I am definitely NOT, whoever she is, Kate. I am Raven and you have no right to accuse ME of being evil.

Matt: But Raven's SOOOOO hot….she couldn't be evil! love hearts form in Matt's eyes

Lizzie: Oh, you have a little crush on her like you did on Miranda? But, remember…she said she doesn't do love!

Matt: But Raven's a REAL girl! She's not like YOU or MIRANDA! And, OOOOOOOh, I NEVER liked stupid MIRANDA!

Raven: I'm ALREADY MARRIED, Matt. Grow up.

Matt: But RAVEN! I LOVE you! PLEASE will you marry me?

Raven: No, Matt. pauses. And Matt starts crying. Lizzie slaps Matt on the face And I'M FAT!

MK: NO, I'M FAT! And I can't wait to throw a treadmill at Slade or Voldemort or Trigon or whoever the hell he is!

Terra: wakes up when Raven say the word "fat" She sounds insulted You think I'm FAT? OH, SHIT, I **AM **FAT!

Lizzie: Um, news flash, NONE of you guys are fat……'cause I'M **FAT!**

Hermione: NO, I'm the **FATTEST OF ALL! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Ron: I love you, Hermione…..and you're NOT **FAT!**

Hermione: Oh, so you only love me because of what I **LOOK LIKE! **(furious) Besides, I think I love Gordo now…..

Gordo: So…you **_love_** me, Hermione? Silence But I thought you thought you were FATTTT!

Hermione: I **AM** FAT!

Terra: NONE of you are fat, except for me. Oh, SHIT, did I just say I'm fat! I AM FAT, no, my ASS is FAT!

Raven: Could everyone stop cussing, now? Besides, I'm the one around here who's FAT Says a spell that makes her 26 pound lighter Oh, I'm STILL FAT!

Ren Stevens: Enter Titan's tower Umm, you girls think you are fat, WHY!

All of the girls except for Ren: Because we ARE FAT!

Ren Stevens: NO, you're NOT!

Slade: Enter All of you are FAT! Ren, YOU are FAT!

Ren: Oh, SHIT, I AM FAT!

Terra: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT! **I **AM **FAT! **And by the way, SlADE, you're fat too!

Raven: But not fatter than Trigon! I need a lawsuit to get divorced from my dad who is NOT MY DAD but is EVIL FATSO THAT WANTS TO USE ME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND MAKE FAT DEMONS DOMINATE! Oh,SHIT, I am a FAT DEMON!

All of the girls: OH, SHIT, WE'RE ALL FAT!

Gordo, Matt, Ron, and Beast Boy: (Annoyed) could everyone PUH-LEASE cut it out with the fat talk?

Terra: Fine, but, by the way, we ARE FAT!

Will Trigon and Slade…or is he Voldemort…find the girls? Will he dominate the world? In this game of truth and lies, who will win?


End file.
